Love is music
by DeadlyDreamer
Summary: The howling kits are a new Jrock sensation and Hinata and the gangs fav band. So when they go to their concert and get pulled onto stage its a dream come true. This a tale of one or more rockin love NaruHina, SasuSaku NejiTen ShikaTema and 2 OC pairing


Love is music

Hi guys, *waves excitedly whilst singing along to Cherry Saku Yuuki* this is my latest fic, and my first band fic so please be kind :) Im not very good at describing whats happening in my head =^^= so i just pray that you all imagined it as close as possible to what i wanted.

Naruto: HEHEHE IM SEXY

Me: ¬_¬ and modest

Naruto: Yes that too *grins goofily

Hinata: Naruto kun =^^=

Anywaaay...

Chapter 1, 'Who I really am'

Hinata sat on her bed, nodding her head in time with the music that blasted out of her ipod, and tapping away at the keyboard. She was supposed to be doing homework but as usual the virtual world had tempted her away from it, and she had been all too happy to oblige. So discarding math for another time she had turned on her laptop, put on 'Trauma' 'The howling Kits' latest song, and begun to write yet another song idea. Just then her phone vibrated in her pocket and taking it out, she read the text message.

_Hey guess wat! jus got thk tickets 2 l8est concert on sat at 8:00pm the whole gang is goin we meet at 'Ancafe' and get bus from there. Sakura._

Hinata grinned and closed her eyes happily, it was her birthday present from the whole gang and it was going to be so awseome, she was going to see the band live, live! She was especially looking forward to seeing Naruto Kun who had to be her favorite member of the band, his enthusiastic , Kooky personality was infectious, and he had a great voice too. Hinata smiled as she realized she was obsessing again but she had to be the bands biggest fan! Even her friends agreed on that and they were pretty big fans themselves.

Lying back on her bed she stared up affectionately at the large poster that covered the lilac wall. It was of course a 'howling kits' poster and Naruto stood out in the middle of it, his fingers up in a peace sign and a goofy smile plastered on his face, he was frozen in a jumping pose, with his legs up behind him, bright blue and pink leg warmers visible. The black and pink stripey background had a picture of a cartoon fox on it, and the fox's tale came out from behind him so that it almost looked like it was his. On either side of him were the two emo guitarists, Sasuke and Gaara, and looking lazy, twirling two drumbstricks between his fingers was Shikamaru crouched down in front of Naruto. His dark brown hair pulled up into spikes that were dyed through with pink.

Grinning Hinata pulled her headphones out of the ipod and placed it in her speakers, turning them up to full blast, she put on 'Trauma' again and began to dance wildly around her bedroom, tossing her long purple locks this way and that, banging her head in time to the beat and jumping up and down. She pretended to play the guitar for a bit and then grabbing her hairdryer she put it to her mouth and mouthed the lyrics along to the song,

'You put me through hell

But i was strong

You are the moon

And i am the suun

So baby don't lie

Just leave me alone

This is the trauma

This is my sooong'

Hinata howled, the hood of her black and purple hoody bouncing up and down as she danced madly, knocking things over in her enthusiasm.

'Ahem' Someone coughed behind her and she froze, hastily turning the music of she turned around slowly to see her cousin Neji standing there with an incredulous expression on his normally impassive face. A blush covered her cheeks prettily like blusher and her hair flopped back down over her face, no longer in motion.

'Y-yes Neji san?'

'Hiashi sama requests that you keep the noise down' he told her, before turning and walking back out, closing the door behind him. Hinata stared after him and then giggled nervously, she had probably seemed very out of character to Neji, screaming loudly and jumping around her room. The truth was that although she was shy and quiet something inside her wanted to be different, something that liked loud music and just letting itself go, something that had no inhibitions and was just as crazy as Naruto. That was who she really was, but years of being told she wasn't good enough, that she should work harder had suppressed it. Not that she wasn't still kind and considerate, it was just that she was actually a lot louder and more enthusiastic than most people might think. In fact the only people who knew it were Sakura, Temari, Setari, Ino, Tenten and Kioni. Her closest friends. Sighing she took her ipod out of the speakers and put the headphones back into it. Settling down onto the bed again she took out her math homework and began to work on it. Her gaze only occasionally flitting up to look mournfully at the poster on her wall.


End file.
